Lo que buscas celebrar
by Miguel Garcia
Summary: Época navideña en Tokio3, y los motivos de celebración no son claros para todos. Otro corto y, en una extraña manera, conmovedor relato de Jonathan Wang. Júzguenlo ustedes.


«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Título original: Finding The Celebration  
Autor: Yonathan Wang - yaanathn©pacbell..net  
Traducción: Miguel García - garcia.m©gmx..net

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

¨

**Lo Que Buscas Celebrar**

¨

_Nota del autor: Ya va mucho tiempo, y mi vida degenera poco  
a poco en una causa perdida. En un esfuerzo por sacar algo  
significativo de mis devaneos, hace un tiempo empecé a pensar  
en un proyecto y, ahora, espero que alguien lo lea, o que hasta  
lea entre sus líneas, y extraiga así algo de estas pocas palabras.  
Sabiendo que habrá de aquellos lectores, esta es una navidad que  
puedo considerar rescatable, aunque sea sólo un poco. Y así, sin  
más preámbulo, por favor.  
_

¨

--Qué tal, Jefe --saludó desde el pasillo un Toji de muy buen  
ánimo--. Buenos días.

--Sí --balbuceó Shinji en respuesta.

La puerta al otro lado del pasillo, por detrás de Toji, se entreabrió,  
y pudo percibirse claramente la silueta de una soñolienta Asuka  
mirando desde dentro.

--Qué irónico, verlos tan madrugadores en un día sin colegio.

--No se puede desaprovechar un día perfectamente libre --se  
ufanó Toji, encogiendo los hombros con satisfacción--. Oye, Shinji  
--urgió, punceteando afanosamente las sábanas de su amigo--.  
Anda, que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

--¿Por qué tanto apuro? --intervino la pelirroja alemana. Ya no  
estaba en su puerta, que estaba ahora cerrada, sino llamando desde  
dentro, tal vez desde la cama--. Estamos en plenas vacaciones de  
navidad, tarado.

--Bueno, a ti se te nota harto poco --declaró Toji con una tenue  
traza de lástima--. Anda, jefe, hoy te vas a levantar temprano y  
te va a gustar, sí o sí.

--¡Misato! --exclamó Asuka, su voz asordinada indicando que quizá  
gritaba desde debajo de la almohada--. ¡Échalo!

--Shinji-kun --llamó Misato con voz bastante alegre. Lo que era una  
sorpresa, dada la hora--. Tienes otra visita.

--¿En serio? --preguntó Toji entusiasmado, aunque el muchacho en  
cama no lo estuviese--. ¿Quién...?

Se interrumpió tan de pronto que hasta Shinji se volvió hacia ellos  
dos, por la curiosidad. O mejor dicho, se volvió hacia ellos tres.

PenPen estaba allí, y graznó un alegre saludo matutino para Shinji.

--PenPen quiere darte las gracias por darle de comer a diario, por  
hacerle compañía y por salvar al mundo todos los meses --dijo  
Misato, radiante.

Todavía amodorrado, Shinji exhibió una mueca de lamentación y  
se volvió en la cama, hacia la pared.

Silencio. Unos graznidos más, seguidos por el sonido de pisadas.  
Luego una sensación fría y pegajosa en una mejilla. Los ojos  
de Shinji se abrieron de par en par al advertir que PenPen le  
lengüeteaba la mejilla. Entonces, hizo lo que pudo por saltar  
hasta el techo, gritando. Y entonces empezó la barahúnda.

««««»»»»

--El ojo de Shinji-kun va a estar bien en una semana -- anunció  
la doctora Akagi.

Mientras, junto a ella, bastante calmado, se veía a Shinji Ikari,  
que ahora lucía un parche en su ojo derecho.

--Ahora tengan la bondad de decirme --preguntó Ritsuko con  
un tono más bien irritado en la voz--, ¿cómo un pingüino de  
termas se fue a alborotar tanto como para casi sacarle el ojo  
a un muchacho?

--No importa, Akagi-san --dijo Shinji.

--A ver... cómo fue... --empezó Misato, sonriendo abochornada  
y rascándose la nuca. Dio una explicación del lío de la mañana,  
y para cuando terminó, Ritsuko tuvo que esconder su diversión.

--¿Ves? Al principio es pura risa, hasta que alguien...

--¡Ya lo sé! --exclamó Misato. Por descabellado que pareciese,  
agarró a Shinji de la mano y lo sacó de la sala de espera de la  
sección médica--. Carajo... --Miró al muchacho que iba a su lado,  
durante un momento breve--. Perdón, Shinji-kun.

--No importa --dijo Shinji, con sinceridad. Pese a los efectos  
colaterales de lo sucedido en la mañana, por alguna razón el chico  
no parecía lamentar el haber sido despertado de aquel modo.

--¡Cómo andamos, Shinji! --lo volvió a saludar Toji--. Suerte perra  
--dijo a modo de consuelo al ver el parche--. Pero por lo menos en  
una de esas te levantas la próxima vez --dijo con una sonrisa ancha.

--Sí, sí --contestó Shinji con un sonrisilla de resignación. Entonces  
se le ocurrió algo--. ¿Misato-san? ¿Por qué te levantaste tan  
temprano, en todo caso?

--¿Hm? ¡Ah! --Misato aplaudió ansiosa--. Fies...ta -- canturreó.

««««»»»»

Misato había insistido en revisar el parche ocular con maternal  
prolijidad antes de convencerse de que bastaría, antes de salir  
todos a hacer las compras navideñas. De modo que Shinji se sentó  
obedientemente en el sofá de la sala mientras Misato efectuaba su  
inspección. Toji saltaba por los canales ofrecidos en la televisión,  
poniendo su mejor empeño en verse ocupado; la presidenta de clase  
Hikari Horaki permanecía apostada en la puerta principal, mientras  
Asuka reunía cuantas pertenencias pudiera necesitar antes de salir  
con su amiga.

--¡Vamos! --exigió Asuka, dándole a Shinji un palmazo en la espalda  
que fue un pelín demasiado entusiasta, precipitándose luego a su  
cuarto en busca de sus cosas. La muchacha estaba claramente de  
mejor ánimo tras su baño matinal, y ahora que la presidenta de la  
clase estaba en la puerta, Shinji debía admitir que la época navideña  
hacía bien incluso -y en especial- al ánimo de la Segunda Niña.

--¡Navidad! ¡Navidad! --festejaba la pelirroja.

¿Está cantando, se preguntó Shinji, oyendo el sonsonete de  
Asuka, apuntando una mirada inquieta a la puerta de la muchacha.

Asuka pasó corriendo por su lado y estaba a punto de anunciar su  
partida, cuando la frenó una pequeña idea. Se devolvió, mirando  
al Tercer Niño hasta que éste se dio cuenta. El muchacho volvió la  
cabeza como juguete a cuerda descompuesto, y preguntó:

--¿Q...qué?

--La Primera Niña llamó en la mañana --dijo Asuka con voz suave,  
entornando los ojos para dar énfasis a la seriedad de su tono.

--¿Qué? --preguntó la voz desconcertada del joven.

--Eso --declaró Asuka--. Me dijo que te diera un recado.

Shinji, más asustado a cada segundo y preguntándose si la cabeza  
de la alemana no se estaba expandiendo en tamaño y empinándose  
por sobre él, preguntó con sumo tiento:

--¿Cuál?

Asuka respiró hondo antes de dar su respuesta. Ésta rivalizó con  
el chillido más estridente que un loro de tres metros pudiera lograr:

--¡Feliz Navidad!

Cinco segundos después, la pelirroja ya se había marchado con  
un simple adiós, dejando a un Toji, a una Misato y a un Shinji muy  
aturullados.

--Au --murmuró la mujer.

««««»»»»

Aida Kensuke no tuvo palabra alguna al reunirse con ellos  
afuera de los juegos de video. En cambio, prefirió pestañear y  
reajustarse los anteojos, y pensar un momento antes de abrir la  
boca para hablar.

--Picotazo. Pingüino --contestó Toji antes de que la pregunta fuese  
formulada.

--¡Diablos! --masculló Kensuke--. Y yo que esperaba que fuera una  
cicatriz de combate o algo así de macanudo. ¿Picotazo de pingüino?

Mientras el otaku desvariaba entre los cómo, porqués, y qué cosas  
podían haber detrás de un parche en el ojo, Toji y Shinji decidieron  
estamparse una sonrisa en la cara mientras meditaban qué clase de  
obsequio le daría Misato al muchacho. En cuanto a la mujer de pelo  
azabache, ésta esperaba que, eligiese lo que eligiese, no consistiera  
en objetos afilados, ingredientes inflamables o con propiedades de  
proyectil. Esta escena continuó durante un lapso de tiempo que  
nadie midió.

--Pero --terminó Kensuke--, me imagino que así es más difícil que te  
reconozca la prensa.

Los tres recordaron algunas de las noticias que habían visto en  
televisión y que involcraban a Asuka Soryu Langley, Segunda Niña y  
piloto de EVA Unidad Dos, primer modelo de producción. Asintieron  
los tres con un dejo de desconcierto en las mentes.

--Vamos.

««««»»»»

--Los que proponen que Shinji-kun sea el que invite a Rei, que  
levanten la mano --terminó Misato, levantando una mano, mientras  
Toji hacía lo mismo. Aida los había dejado en los juegos de video  
donde se habían encontrado. Esto dejó a Shinji, el único otro  
pasajero del vehículo, sintiéndose un tanto estafado.

--Pero --se resistió--, pero a lo mejor no quiere venir.

--¿Quién sabe? --rebatió Misato--. No hay cómo saber hasta que  
preguntemos. Además --Guiñó un ojo por el espejo retrovisor--,  
puede que hasta le tenga un regalo a alguien.

--Eso --concordó Suzuhara, dándole un codazo al muchacho que  
estaba a su lado luciendo cara de desgracia.

--Después de todo --reflexionó Misato--, una fiesta es buena  
oportunidad de darle algo especial a alguien especial sin que  
parezca especial. --Miró por el espejo retrovisor, esta vez a  
Toji--. ¿Tengo razón, Suzuhara-kun?

--A ja já... --contestó Toji, cortado.

Shinji, sólo recientemente iluminado en relación a la supuesta  
admiradora secreta de Toji (y no muy seguro, debido a la harto  
ambigua explicación de Asuka), se preguntó por un momento  
quién regalaría qué entre Toji y la presidenta de la clase, si es  
que alguien regalaba algo.

--¿Y? ¿Qué dices, Shinji-kun?

--Pero no creo que ella tenga ningún regalo.

--¿Sí? --insistió Misato--. ¿Por qué tan seguro?

--Porque... --empezó Shinji, dilatando en busca de una respuesta--  
...porque...

--¿Hm? --Misato miró hacia atrás, reclinándose un poco en el asiento  
y esperado una respuesta.

--Porque ella nunca ha pedido nada. No sería correcto.

Toji soltó un suspiro y se recostó perezosamente en el asiento.

--Eso como que no se entendió mucho --masculló en un sentido tono  
de irritación.

Shinji balbuceó en tono afirmativo, y no dijo nada más en todo el  
trayecto. ¿Qué estoy diciendo, se preguntó.

««««»»»»

--¿Has conocido la nieve alguna vez, Shinji-kun?

--No --admitió el muchacho sin dificultad.

--Antes nevaba en el invierno --discurrió Misato, oyendo el cantar  
de cigarras que a plena luz del día se colaba por la ventana de la  
cocina--. La época de navidad no es como antes.

Shinji no dijo nada y se preguntó qué querría decirle Misato.  
Ella no se andaba con bromas, estando sentados a la mesa del  
comedor: medio de relax y distensión en las comidas, o escritorio  
de conferencias. Y la situación ahora caía en esa última categoría.

Hikari estaba tras ellos, habiéndose ofrecido a preparar comida  
para el encuentro. Shinji le había ayudado durante un rato antes  
de que Misato pidiera tener una breve conversación con él.

--Shinji-kun --dijo Misato, solemne--, yo nada más quería que te  
sintieras apreciado. Todos los demás están muy agradecidos por  
todo lo que tú has entregado.

--Misato-san, está bien --contestó Shinji, a la ligera--. Ya lo sé.

--Shinji-kun --empezó Misato con seriedad y quizá hasta un tono  
de tristeza--. Pensé en eso que dijiste hoy.

"En Rei --explicó Misato antes de que el muchacho pudiese  
preguntar. Se inclinó un tanto hacia adelante, haciendo girar la lata  
de cerveza sobre el fondo--. Creo que lo que quisiste decir hoy es  
que ella nunca ha pedido nada a cambio. ¿Cierto?

--Sí --contestó Shinji con cierta indecisión, sabiendo que Misato  
lo había expresado de forma más cercana a lo que él había  
querido decir en el vehículo, pero también preguntándose si era  
completamente eso. Clavar la mirada en su lata de té le ofreció  
poca ayuda para dilucidar qué era lo demás que había querido  
manifestar.

--Así que creo que le debemos al menos un poquito --razonó Misato  
prestamente.

¿Eso era, se preguntó Shinji. A lo mejor. Asintiendo, se levantó  
para irse. Hikari se detuvo en pleno rebanar de verduras; había  
escuchado la conversación, probablemente pese a sus esfuerzos  
por no oír. Shinji no advirtió nada de aquello, yendo simplemente  
a ponerse una chaqueta.

--Arriba ese ánimo, Shinji-kun --entonó Misato en su tono festivo  
de siempre--. Todos deberían estar contentos en navidad.

Le dio al muchacho su sonrisa más alentadora.

««««»»»»

Mirando desde la puerta entreabierta se hallaba Ayanami Rei, para  
ver quién había venido.

De pie afuera, intentando encontrar un intermedio entre mirar la  
profundidad de esas joyas carmesí y pecar de impertinente, se  
hallaba el hijo del comandante.

--Ikari-kun --saludó la muchacha.

Shinji cayó en la rápida cuenta, tal como había esperado en parte,  
de que Rei, no teniendo nada que ponerse además de su uniforme  
de colegio, vestía poco más que una blusa y ropa interior. Era de  
pies a cabeza una conglomeración de blanco y negro. Tan pálida  
parecía, en contraste con la oscuridad tras la puerta. Sus ojos, por  
el contrario, estaban brillantemente iluminados.

--Eh, sí --profirió él en respuesta.

--¿Estás bien? --preguntó ella.

--¿Ah? Sí --respondió él, entendiendo que se refería al parche que  
llevaba en el ojo. Un momento después, Shinji se daría cuenta de lo  
paupérrimo de su presentación. No era buen comienzo para una  
invitación.

--Pasa --ofreció ella, abriendo la puerta por completo y volviendo a  
adentrarse en la habitación.

Shinji obedeció, pero no sin detenerse un momento. Al abrirse del  
todo la puerta antes de que ella volviera a entrar, la luz de la tarde  
se había colado al interior y, por un segundo, la persona de Ayanami  
había quedado bañada en un aura de aceptación, de vida y de  
luminiscencia. Y era eso lo que daba a Shinji la bienvenida a  
ingresar. Al quitarse presuroso los zapatos en la entrada, pudo  
oír claramente una hornilla siendo encendida.

Shinji decidió esperar antes de ir al grano.

El cuarto seguía sin cambio alguno. Las paredes estaban podridas  
de moho, y hacía falta urgente de alguna iluminación interior.  
Sangre y vendajes ensuciaban un rincón del piso. Polvo frío volvía  
pálida la ventana, trocando a la única fuente de luz del cuarto en  
un matiz de blanco fantasmal. La construcción de afuera sonaba  
como si no fuese a ser terminada en toda una vida. El interior del  
refrigerador de Ayanami era quizá el aspecto más invitante de su  
vivienda. Tal vez, él pudiera ofrecer ayudarle a hacer el aseo  
alguna vez. Si se animaba, claro estaba, o si ella se tomaba la  
molestia.

--Ten --ofreció Rei, alcanzándole una taza de té caliente. Sacado  
de su cavilar, Shinji aceptó la taza, dubitativo.

--¿Qué pasa? --preguntó ella alzando la taza.

--Ah --empezó Shinji--. Yo, o Misato, o... o sea, todos, todos  
quieren saber si te gustaría venir al departamento de Misato... a  
celebrar las fiestas.

Cayó un breve momento de silencio, en que Shinji rememoró cuánto  
más fácil le había parecido en teoría esta tarea que en la práctica.

--Creo --explicó Shinji-- que Misato tiene regalos para todos... a  
ella le encanta hacer estas cosas, y tal vez Asuka tiene algunos  
para algunas personas, y...

--Yo no tengo ningún regalo --le informó la niña pálida--, para nadie.

--Ah --murmuró Shinji, rascándose despacio la nuca con la mano  
libre--. Yo... tampoco tengo ninguno --pensó en voz alta. Miró  
hacia un costado, cosa que fue notada de inmediato por un par  
de profundos ojos rojos.

--Me imagino... que debería lamentar no haberle comprado algún  
regalo a nadie --admitió Shinji con una esforzada nota de risa en  
el tono.

--Entonces --calculó Rei--, yo también lo lamento.

Por alguna razón, Shinji sintió algo enfermizo en el estómago con  
esas palabras.

--Ah --logró decir.

--¿Qué pasó? --preguntó ella.

--¿Esto? --contestó Shinji, señalándose el ojo--. Fue una broma  
cruel --dijo con una risa suave--. Pronto va a estar bien, aunque  
es un poquito incómodo.

--Entiendo --contestó Rei con calma--. Es bueno que sólo sea una  
herida leve.

--Eh... sí --concordó Shinji, desviando la vista y mirando la taza  
de té--. Bueno...

Sin más que decir, simplemente asintió con la cabeza, dejó la taza  
y empezó a dar media vuelta camino a la puerta.

Ella lo siguió para al menos abrir la puerta mientras él se ponía los  
zapatos. La puerta se abrió con un rechinido pausado, que sonó  
estridente en los oídos de Shinji. Cuando el ruido cesó, el muchacho  
dejó salir una exhalación que no había podido sacar, con la mente  
hecha un torbellino.

--¿Estás bien? --preguntó una voz calma. Sonó justo con la  
intención con que quizá había sido dicha... es decir, profesional.  
Empero, sus ojos podían haber casi musitado una traza de  
preocupación.

--Sí --respondió Shinji, asintiendo con la cabeza para no tener que  
mirarla al salir.

La puerta rechinó detrás suyo al caminar. Adentro, la Primera Niña  
concentró la atención en su respectiva mano: puesta en la manilla  
de la puerta, la bajó para cerrarla. No se cerró. En cambio, una  
mano empujó del otro lado de la puerta, evitando que se cerrara.

Con curiosidad, Ayanami miró por la puerta apenas entreabierta.  
Era Shinji Ikari, que la miraba sin titubear, aunque no poco agitado.  
Antes de que Rei pudiese hablar, el muchacho contestó:

--No tienes por qué lamentarlo --le informó--. Porque... o sea...

Pese a su tono tembloroso, el Tercer Niño parecía más bien calmo.  
Así lo vio ella con único un ojo asomado por entre la puerta y el  
marco, y viendo con eso sólo una estrecha mitad de él. El muchacho  
pestañeó una vez y, entonces, pese a la expresión amedrentada  
que creía tener, continuó en un tono más categórico:

--Nadie --dijo-- podría pedirte más.

Con eso, cerró el ojo y asintió con firmeza, o quizá hizo una  
reverencia leve:

--Gracias, Ayanami-san.

Con apenas una ranura de visión entre la puerta y el marco, Shinji  
no pudo ver la reacción de Ayanami. Muy probablemente no había  
reaccionado mucho, pero él mantenía la esperanza. Entonces, la  
respuesta de la muchacha volvió todo cuanto él esperaba inesencial,  
redundante:

--Ah --dijo ella, casi sin voz.

¨

**fin**

¨

_Nota del autor: agradecimientos especiales a Toh Ee Loong, sobre  
todo por señalar un error, pequeño pero crítico, del primer borrador._


End file.
